I Am Falling
by WolfyRose12
Summary: When Canada yelled, it broke him.
1. 1

_**I do not own hetalia or any of its characters**_

_Arthur's note: I was calling China a girl because that's just how I imagine her, so if you se her as a guy, just read it as he instead. Thanks!!_

_America's POV_

_"Britain, where are you?"_

_I yelled, running across the tall, green grass._

_"Over here, little one"_

_I looked to my side, and saw England kneeling, and smiling at me._

_"Where'd you go??"_

_I asked, looking at him in his emerald eyes._

_"I was only picking at that tree, getting a few apples."_

_He said, patting me on the head._

_"Please don't leave me again...please..."_

_I felt the tears welding in my eyes._

_"Well, one day I will have to go, but by then, you will be a strong nation!"_

_I looked down, tears streaming down my face._

_I felt arms Britain's arms wrap around me._

_"Don't worry, I won't leave you until then."_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

I woke up in a cold sweat. It was _that _dream again. Ugh. I glanced at my clock._ 6:37 am. _I sighed. I rubbed my eyes, and stumbled to my closet. I chose a nice outfit, so Britain wouldn't yell at me, and walked into the bathroom. I combed my hair and washed my face, and gave a hero smile at the mirror. _Time to get on with the day!!_

I walked into the U.N. building. It was in Germany, and I can't say I didn't enjoy all the green. The meeting started at 10:30, and it was 10:04.(Because nations can apparently travel at super speed).

I strolled into the building. I found Germany, Japan, China, Russia, and the U.K. already there, talking to one another. "Wow, you're early?" Britain said glancing at me. "I agree, you are usually late or just on time." Japan said, stopping his conversation with China. I looked down. _They give me crap for being late, on time, or early. Great friends huh?_

Germany and China must've read my mind, because they immediately yelled at Japan and England. "That wasn't very nice!" China yelled, kicking her little brother in the chin. "Ow!" He Japan yelled, hopping on one foot. Germany didn't even say anything, he just gave a death glare at Britain.

As more countries arrived, they all began to take their seats. I sat next to Canada and France. Then the meeting began. "Okay dudes," I yelled. "I think we should actually add healthy options to fast food places!"

"Why, are you getting self conscious about your contry?"

"Or yourself?"

"Do you think we're all as fat as you?"

I was surprised about who said the last comment. It was my own brother, Canada. "Yeah, whatever. My contry if getting kinda fat anyway." I said, giving my hero smile and wink.

"Vhat is actually a good idea, America!" Germany said, nodding approvingly. "Any other ideas vhat you have?"

"Uhhhhh..." I though, glancing at the ceiling.

"Idiot." I heard someone say to the left of me. I looked that way, and I saw Canada glaring at me. I raised an eyebrow. "Maybe we should not be so homophobic? I know most of us aren't, but some of people who live in our nations definitely are. Like, on the way here I was a transgender person getting beat up."

Everyone stared at me. "Did you have your daily does of hamburgers today? You're brain isn't as clogged up as usaul, da!" Russia said cheerfully.

"Well, if you want me to get more good ideas like that, you might want to carry out my first idea."

We talked a little more, and decided a few things. "Okay, lunch break!" Germany announced. "Be back here by 1:10 latest." And with that, everyone got up and went to places to eat lunch. I went on to the roof, and took out my salad and chicken. I had only taken a bite when Canada came up.

"Hey Matthew, how are you?" He didn't answer. "Uh, What was up with earlier? You kinda seemed mad at me..."

I noticed the tears in his eyes. I ran over to hug him. "_GET OF OF ME!!!" _He screeched, shoving me on the ground.

"Wha...?"

_"I AM TIRED OF YOU OVER SHADOWING ME!!! ALL YOU DO IS COPY MY IDEAS!!! IF YOU EVEN HAVE AN IDEA OF YOUR OWN, ITS STUPID!!! ITS YOUR FAULT THE OTHERS DONT SEE ME! MAYBE IF YOU DIDNT EXIST, I WOULD BE AT THE FRONT OF THE TABLE, TELLING EVERYONE 'COOL' IDEAS, AND WOULD ACTUALLY HAVE A GOOD LIFE. IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT. AND NOT TO MENTION WHAT YOU WEAR. ITS A UGLY FASION, AND NO ONE LIKES IT. AND, FATSO, IF YOU ACTUALLY ATE HEALTHY FOOD, YOU WOULDNT GET MADE FUN OF!!"_

I looked down. I got up, brushed myself of, and walked downstairs.


	2. 2

**_I do not own hetalia or any of its characters._**

** France's POV**

At the local restaurant, with Germany, England, and Italy, everything was going well. It was a normal lunch. I had a salad, Germany had pork with a side of patatos, England munched on buscits, and Italy ate-you guessed it- pasta. "So, what are we going to do today!" Italy said, bouncing around in his chair. Germany face palmed. "Vhats a stupid question. Vwe're going to go back to vhe meeting!" I nudged Britain. I pointed at the Germany and Italy, and made a kissing guesture. He elbowed me, but nodded slightly.

We walked back into the U.N. building. America was already there, sitting patiently with his hands folded, and staring off into space. "Hey US, you okay?" Italy asked. America flashed a smile and nodded. "Vwhere'd you eat? Vwe didn't see you." Germany asked. "Oh, I just ate on the roof." He answered. I sat next to America. Nations started streaming in, and the meeting continued.

•

•

**•**

•

**•**

**America's POV**

I slouched in my car seat. _Ughhhhh. _I was _so _tired. I pulled over, and walked into a hotel. I bought a room, and collapsed on the bed. I was asleep in seconds.

_"Hey, fatass,"_

_Was I that fat?_

_"Dummy,"_

_Didn't I go to college for 12 years?_

_"To many burgers?"_

_It's not like a have a burger every day. And nobody gives Italy crap for constantly eating pasta._

_"Shit*y ass"_

_Ouch._

_"Spoiled brat."_

_Wasn't I alone for a bit? With the natives? We had tradition, and songs. Is that spoiled? And with England? I didn't even wear what he bought me._

_"Do you see his outfits? They look like they're from the '20s."_

_Maybe I like that style._

_"I hate America!"_

_I worked so hard for independence. Now my one people hate me._

_"He should just die."_

_Maybe I should._

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

I got up, and stared at the ceiling. I now had a few goals. I took a paper, and wrote them down.

1) Loose weight.

2) Get smart.

3) Never eat burgers again.

4) Don't let people help me, because then I'll be spoiled.

5) Dress properly.

6) Work on my nation.

**A few months later**

Today was the day. The next U.N. meeting. I got ready. I had my hair combed neatly, and I wore a 3 piece suit. I made a healthy smoothie, and walked out the door. Today's meeting was in my country, so I walked. I arrived at 8:30. The meeting started in an hour.

I walked in, and I was the first one there. I sat down properly, and took out my computer. I had made a power point, about homophobia, sexism, racism, and other things. I edited a few things, while waiting for the others to arrive. Germany was first. "Hello, Germany." I said, not looking away from the computer. "Hi. You're early." He said. "Thanks."

Soon, other nations arrived. "Hey fatass!" England greeted. _What? I'm still fat? "_Hello." I said quietly.

China walked in. "Nî hâo, bèndàn!" I had learned Chinese, so I knew what that meant. "Wô bùshì nàme shâ!" I said cheerfully. China spun around, and sat on the other side of the table.

Germany started the meeting. "Good morning! I vwould like to start vth meeting off by carrying out America's fast food idea." He said.

"But what if we can't do it in my contry because people are to fat to move?" said a contry, and everyone looked at me.

"Or what if the people are to busy raping so there's no time?" Someone else yelled.

"Or they're to busy deporting others or being deported themselves?"

"Or they're to busy beating up a gay kid?"

"Or they're to busy destroying the environment and staring at their phones?

"What if the economy is down and there's not enough money?"

I stood up. "What if they're to busy being self conscious about themselves because NO ONE cares??" I screamed. I grabbed my jacket opened the door. It was dead silent in the room. "...America...?"

I slammed the door shut. As soon as I did, people started yelling. I ran to the elovater. Up to the roof. I only hesitated a little. I sat down, and searched through my messenger bag until I found a paper and pencil. Then I wrote.


End file.
